Me (theme)
Me is the oldest theme on Irregular Webcomic!, debuting with comic number . Me is typically used to address the readers directly, create self-referential humor, foreshadow upcoming events and mark out special dates or occurrences, such as the th strip or, on one occasion, April Fool's Day. Me also appears occasionally as the Dungeon Master of the RPGs being played in Fantasy and Space. There is only one recurring character, being the author, David Morgan-Mar. He is unique in that he is represented by photographs of himself, not a Lego mini-fig, model or miniature. Impending Deaths In comic # on August 29, 2007, Me revealed that one of the characters in IWC would be permanently killed off by the end of the year, and since that strip, various characters have entered mortal peril: *The good guys in the Supers theme are under impending threat from a giant shoe, *Iki Piki and Serron are at a highly confusing point involving time travel, black market organ dealerships and timeline crossovers, all of which are resulting in potential death for the two of them from organ failure (failure in having any, that is). *Jamie and Adam, from the Mythbusters theme, have been on the Infinite Featureless Plane for some time, and it is not clear if they are to remain dead or go back, although due to a series of political issues in the Death strips, they are the characters most likely to survive. *James Stud, from the Espionage theme, has been left alone on a boat in the middle of the sea. While he is in no immediate danger, he hasn't appeared for a very long time and could thus have died from being exhaustion, heatstroke, starvation or one of the other characters drowning him out of annoyance. *Steve and Terry, from the Steve and Terry theme, are aboard a plane with no pilots, snakes on the plane and no nearby airports able to take them in to land, as well as an incoming mountain to contend with. *Lambert, from the Fantasy theme, has been grievously injured by someone, although he appears to have recovered, we don't know to what extent his injuries are. *Long Tom, Dirque and Wendy, from the Pirates theme, are being cooked alive by cannibals. *The entire Jones family, from the Cliffhangers theme, are awaiting the final trap in the Vatican library. *Will Shakespeare, from the Shakespeare theme, has been hit by a car and is in the A&E department in hospital. *Dwalin, from the Fantasy theme, was last seen standing his ground against orcs, and the other characters in the strip have assumed that he has died. *Loren Ipsum, from the Shakespeare theme, has been eaten by the president Allosaurus. *The Allosaurus is under direct threat from an incoming meteorite *The Nigerian Finance Minister, from the Nigerian Finance Minister theme, is at gunpoint from an irate investor. *Gwen Stacy, from Spider-Man, is stuck on Steve and Terry's plane and has broken her neck and died. (In-joke, used as part of a failed attempt bring Me back to life) *And finally, on the last strip of 2007, Me, in the Me theme, was assaulted by an unknown entity in his own strip. Resolved *The Joneses were lucky in that Da Vinci's last trap wouldn't fit into the room *Nigerian Finance Minister has managed to talk his way out of being shot. *Steve and Terry manage to land at Glasgow, though put into prison. *Dwalin has caught up to the rest of the group and the orcs have been defeated. *Lambert has since shown no ill effects from his ealier wound. *Will Shakespeare is back at work exploring the beat panel *Stud has been shown in the next film *Jamie and Adam have escaped while using Charon to their advantage What happened to David Morgan-Mar Ended up going back in time as a Death and murdering himself with a scythe. He then became the Death of Going Back in Time and Murdering Yourself. thumb Category:Me Category:Characters Category:Themes